


Anger Becomes Him: A Drabble

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agressive behavior, Anger, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Subjective POV, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An after hunt argument quickly becomes something else. Sam is getting food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Becomes Him: A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural is not romance and sunshine and flowers, so why would Dean and Cas's relationship be? Just a little drabble on how caring for each other could escalate into an intimate relationship. My first completed Supernatural idea, and shockingly it actually takes place in the Supernatural 'Verse. Hope you enjoy.

Sam was getting food. Sam was getting food and they were at another dive motel after another bloody hunt. Dean was yelling. Cas was yelling. How dare _He_ just, damn. _He_ was too good for this. Too perfect. With _His_ eyes and hair, and that smile. He lived for that smile. This was no life for _Him_ , just damn.  
Why? Why did it have to be _Him_? And here _He_ was, here they were, everyday trying to get themselves killed. Because that’s what they did now. Hunt and Kill and dance on the knife’s edge of life. And _Him_ out here. What would he do without _Him_? How would he live?  
They were in the parking lot, right outside the door to their room, and this argument just couldn’t wait for closed doors. Voices raised. So loud, God they were yelling so loud. Curses and Swears, Vows and Threats. And he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed _Him_ , fingers twisting into _His_ jacket, and slammed his lips to _His_.  
Silence and Stillness, Stillness and Silence. So long, he had wanted this for so long. He hadn’t even known he wanted it until he did it, but yes, this is what he wanted. Then _He_ moved and fear raced toward his mind, but the hands on his hips pulling him closer fought it off. _His_ lips relaxed and pressed into his, he felt his own mouth open and his tongue dart out to explore an excepting mouth. Heat flooded him. He pulled _Him_ closer, arms encircling _His_ waist, _His_ back. He started when he felt _Him_ grab his ass. This is what he wanted.  
He wasn’t good enough, no where near. He was Broken and Evil, no Good could come of this, but when had Good ever come from anything they do? Heaven be damned, Hell be damned. _He_ was his and no one was taking _Him_ away. Too long, he had waited for too long for this. Now he had it and he was never letting go.  
“Oh my God.” That was Sam. And that sound was their food hitting the parking lot. They could always get more food.  
He felt the smile of _His_ lips and heard the laughter. That was the most amazing sound in the world, and even though he wasn’t worthy, he was going to work like a dog to hear that sound everyday. _Those_ eyes were shinning when he looked into them. _That_ hair was a mess. And _He_ was perfect.  
“I’ll uh, I’ll just go get another room. Yeah, okay. Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I left it without a direct POV, but this way you can decide who actually would act first. I alternate between the two all the time so, yeah. This idea actually came to me while trying to remember the words to 'This Magic Moment' by The Drifters, here they are if you've never heard this song. And if you go and look it up, it was playing ten times slower in my head and no upbeat music behind the lyrics.
> 
> This magic moment  
> So different and so new  
> Was like any other  
> Until I kissed you
> 
> And then it happened  
> It took me by suprise  
> I knew that you felt it too  
> By the look in your eyes
> 
> Sweeter than wine  
> Softer than the summer night  
> Everything I want I have  
> Whenever I hold you tight
> 
> This magic moment  
> While you lips are close to mine  
> Will last forever  
> Forever til the end of time
> 
> Oh.......  
> Oh.......  
> Mm......
> 
> Sweeter than wine  
> Softer than the summer night  
> Everything I want I have  
> Whenever I hold you tight
> 
> This magic moment  
> While your lips are close to mine  
> Will last forever  
> Forever til the end of time
> 
> Oh.......  
> Magic moment......  
> Magic moment......  
> Magic moment...... 
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are Love, even Critical Reviews


End file.
